


Happy Lupercalia My Dear One

by Cxellover



Series: Doctor and Servant [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Marketplace Series - Laura Antoniou
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: Sherlock and John celebrate Lupercalia in their own way





	Happy Lupercalia My Dear One

I returned home after a long day at my surgery looking forward to a hot meal and my soft bed.

I hadn’t seen Holmes in a number of days. We had been communicating through notes on the mantle.

There was a new note attached with his jackknife awaiting me when I came home but no sign of the man himself.

_Watson-_  
_After you have supped, please go to your room and put on what I have placed out for you. Then wait for me there_.  
_SH_

I sat down and tucked into one of Mrs. Hudson’s fine meat pies and washed it down with a lovely red wine that had been decanted for me.

After I was sated, I followed my next order and went to my room where I found my leather cuffs, my collar, a blindfold, and a leather ring awaiting me. 

I quickly stripped off my clothing and put them away. 

First I placed the leather ring around my cock and balls knowing that if I didn’t do that first, I would have a difficult later.

As I encased my wrists and ankles in the soft leather that had been tempered and stained with sweat, tears, and blood, I could feel my member throbbing as it came to attention.

Next the collar went round my throat and the heavy metal ring felt cold against my skin but warmed up in short order.

I looked at the blindfold. It was new. I turned it over to see that the interior was a soft fabric while the exterior was the same brown colour leather as my cuffs. 

I gave some thought as I buckled the blindfold on cutting off my sense of sight as to how I want to present myself to my master.

I decided to just sit on the edge of the bed with my legs apart and my hands on my knees. I hoped he would find the visual pleasing.

I found myself dozing slightly when I heard the tread of my master’s footsteps on the stairs to my room.

I heard the door open and felt the breeze cross my body causing me to shiver and sit straighter.

“Oh Watson,” came that liquid voice that went straight to my member which seemed to engorge even more.

I heard the door close. 

I started to get up to kneel but was stopped by a warm hand gently on my shoulder. I started because I hadn’t figured he has moved that close to me.

“No, stay there so I can look at you,” came that voice.

I shivered in anticipation of what he had planned next.

A hand pushed against my chest causing me to fall back onto my bed sideways. My buttocks were slightly off the bed so my balls were dangling freely and I could feel that the top of my head was not quite on the bed either.

“Arms out,” came the command. 

I did as I had been ordered and found wrists tied off to the bed posts. My ankles tied to the legs of my bed causing me to have to spread my legs wider. I could feel the air on my balls and if I adjusted the fabric of the bed cover against them.

“Don’t move.”

I froze. The only sound I could hear was my breathing and Holmes moving about the room but I could not figure out what he was doing. 

I felt a flogger slap against my balls rather hard. I instinctively tried to pull my legs together to protect my delicate bits but that was rather hard as I prevented from doing so by the ropes attached to my cuffs.

Another slap followed. I gasped at the sensation. It hurt. It hurt a lot but within the hurt I found myself getting harder.

“Watson, you continue to amaze me.”

He shifted the flogger from my nethers to my chest paying special attention to my nipples. I groaned and pulled a bit on my bonds but I knew I was going nowhere.

The heat of the beating just seemed to make me harder and more frustrated as Holmes would back off right at the moment that I thought I would get my release. He tormented me for quite some time before just stopping.

I felt him release the ropes that held me to the bed. He helped me sit up and sat down next to me. He gave me some water to drink which I expressed my gratitude to him. 

He had me stand up and grip the footboard as he retied my ankles to the bed’s legs this time with a little slack so I could stand. 

Again he started with flogging my balls and then moved to my back and buttocks. 

It was heavenly as I found myself floating with the pain. The world seemed to expand and contract at the same time.

And just when it might have tipped to a bad place, he stopped and ran his hand over my burning flesh.

“Oh my dear slave. What you do to your master. If you even had any idea.”

I had a few but did not express them as my opinion had not been asked for.

He took his fingers and opened me up still running his hands over the heat he created with the flogger. 

He stepped back and said, “Brace.”

I did as ordered and he then buggered me very well hitting that sensitive spot inside my body making my whole being sing with pleasure.

I didn’t feel him reach around and release the leather ring but the minute he did I came harder than I thought I could come. The world with light and pleasure and all good things to me. I felt him release his issue inside me. He caught me as I collapsed because my legs could no longer support me. He quickly undid the ties that bound me to the bed and helped me to lay down.

I could not move. I could not speak. I just lay there a shivering lump.

He helped me under the bed clothes and then I felt him slide naked behind me gather me up in his arms.

“Happy Lupercalia,” he murmured in my ear right before I fell asleep.

Happy Lupercalia indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Second try at posting this so there may be a duplicate floating around.
> 
> First Not Dead just pretty damn depressed due to things happening in my country that I feel helpless about.
> 
> Second I am hoping that this might help the log jam that is my brain and I will be able to finish the other things I got started.
> 
> Comments would really help me right now.


End file.
